


Favorite Assistant

by OpenLion



Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Moira has a new favorite lab assistant...
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013040
Kudos: 27





	Favorite Assistant

Moira smoothed her hands across Angela’s soft thighs and down to her knees to knock them apart, giving her an unobstructed view of her glistening prize. She trailed her hands back up the inside of quivering thighs, making sure to gently massage the tender flesh as she went. Angela mewled in appreciation from the top of her desk, strewn across it with a beautiful flush decorating her young body.

Moira knelt on the lab floor between those splayed legs, she let her hands wander up to Angela’s hips and pulled her forward, letting her mouth pepper those delicate thighs with oh so sweet kisses. She loved the feel of Angela's soft skin against her lips and she adored the way her muscles quivered when she kissed those delightfully sensitive spots that populated Angela’s perfect body. She could hear her assistant’s breath hitch as she reached closer and closer to her delicious prize. Angela spread her legs wider for her and Moira leant forward to place a long kiss to her slick lips, her delightfully sweet taste lingering on her tongue. The other doctor gasped at the contact, encouraging her to place another sensual kiss on her hard clit. The moans of pleasure Angela made were music to Moira’s ears and she felt slick between her own thighs, slightly worried she was making a mess redecorating the floor.

She ran her tongue between velvety folds and looked up to take in the sight of her lover; legs sprawled out, eyes closed in ecstasy and her glossy lips parted slightly, letting quiet whimpers of bliss slip from her throat. Moira had never been with a woman this perfect before, no assistant she’d ever fucked was as perfect as her Angie. She couldn’t ignore her own desire anymore, she slipped a hand between her bare legs and dipped a finger inside herself, bringing it up to tease her clit. She mewled into Angela’s cunt as she pleasured herself, causing the Swisswoman to let out a sharp cry of ecstacy.

“Fuck,  _ Mein fucking got! _ ”

Moira smiled when her Angie placed a hand on her short, red hair, slightly moving her face to exactly where she wanted it. She continued her rhythm, lapping up her arousal and sucking on her clit, her own sounds of pleasure adding pleasing vibrations to Angela’s most sensitive spot as she finally slides a finger inside herself. 

Angela begins to crack, her hips start to buck and her body tenses on the desk, her gasps and whimpers becoming louder and more desperate with each devastating movement of Moira’s tongue.

“I want to see you come Angie,” She pants, lips moving away from her sopping cunt to brush against her inner thigh. “Cum for me please, cum my Angel!”

Her mismatched eyes look back up at her, seeing a nod somewhere in her lust ridden movements. She chuckled at the young doctor and promptly reclaimed her clit, sucking with passion, her tongue swirling firm circles around it. Her own fingers moved quickly inside herself, a merciful thumb tending to her own pulsing clit. Her breaths becoming ragged as she lost herself in Angela eliciting high pitched moans into her Angela’s cunt.

She watched Angela’s back arch off the desk as she came with a shout, her nails digging into Moira’s scalp, causing her some delicious pain, her thighs quivered around her head as her mouth was filled with Angela’s love. Seeing her favorite assistant endure pleasure to this height was more than enough to send herself over the edge. 

She used Angela’s thigh as a pillow as she rode out the remnants of her own orgasm, feeling gentle fingers stroke her short hair lovingly. Moira smiled as she came down from her high, no longer caring about the new stain on the lab floor and climbed onto the desk, moaning softly as arms wrapped around her long and boney frame.

“I think I should make you work overtime more often doctor,” Moira smiled, kissing Angela softly,

“Only if we’re falling asleep and waking up together too,” Angela mirrored the grin before deepening the kiss with her boss,

“I can do that…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
